Show me your dance
by Sasunaru265
Summary: Sasuke is a rich child of noble blood, and Naruto is a poor teenage boy living in a barn with about 10 other children. They're the complete opposite, so you wouldn't think they'd ever meet. But, wrong. They do. And there's more to this meeting, than anyone else know. Sasunaru, rated T for future chapters.


**Okay, hi, and welcome to my first official story. I'm not sure how this fanfic will turn out, but I plan on trying to work on it from time to time.**

**Pairings are: SasuNaru, LeeSaku, KibaHina, and some OC's will possible pop up.**

**Very short A/N, but it's all. Enjoy!**

* * *

Sasuke uchiha was sleeping peacefully one morning, like every other morning. His king-sized bed was extremely comfortable, and even though he already was half-awake, he wanted to fall back to sleep, and thus, he turned, and tried to fall back to the dream world. Of course, being him, he was not shocked when a young woman, about 3 years older than him, walked in. She crept towards the bed, and shook him gently, to wake him up. It was one of the maids, of course, who were supposed to wake him.

"Sir, it's time to wake up." The woman whispered, and shook him a bit more, until he finally flickered his eyes, and groaned. He looked up to those blue-greenish eyes, and nodded slightly. The girl straightened her stance, and waited for him to sit up, so she could know he was awake, and her job was done. sasuke did so, to not cause her to feel uncomfortable, and she gladly left his room for him to change into his clothes. The young teenager sighed, and walked over to get a normal T-shirt, and some black jeans. The good thing about living in a rich family was probably that he barely needed to worry about looking good, His family was especially born with good genes. His older brother made also sure Sasuke looked the best with the most expensive, and fashionable clothes. Even though Sasuke was born into luxury, he hated it to an extreme. Everyone saw him as a god of some sort, and the girls all wanted him. It really wasn't easy in his mind, to be him. Of course, he wasn't rude, he knew not to complain, and that others lived much, much worse, and that he was counted as lucky to be born into this family, but he couldn't help to hate it. His life was all about rules, and having to be careful not to step out of line, due to his actions could risk the whole reputation of his family.

He sighed, and walked into the bathroom, to fix his hair, and groaned at the bright lights of the white room. He hated light in the morning. He quickly finished up in there, to go out, and walked down the giant stairs to the dining room, where His older brother, Itachi, was seated, waiting for him. the younger raven sighed. The sigh made Itachi notice the younger, and looked up with a slight smile.

"And how was tonight?" He asked sasuke while the younger grabbed a piece of bread on the table that the maids had taken out. He quickly smeared some stuff onto it, and ate it just as quickly, leaving bread crumbs everywhere. Itachi raised an eyebrow at the sloppiness, but sasuke didn't care. He wasn't the person to clean up bread crumbs, so he ignored it, and sat down next to Itachi. "As usual, I had that same dream" He replied, and Itachi sighed even more. sasuke looked into his cup, which was filled with green tea, and thought back of the dream. Why would he dream of a daycare center dancing in the rain? It made no sense. neither did that all the kids in the dream, you could see clearly, but the leader, the kid who looked to be Sasuke's age, he was blurry, and it really made no sense to the Uchiha boy.

Itachi noticed sasuke was lost in thought, and cleared his throat, which snapped Sasuke out of day-dreaming. The younger looked at Itachi, waiting for what he had to say, and Itachi smiled inwards that Sasuke stared right at him, like he had done as younger. he then remembered what he had to say, and coughed. "I'll be gone most of the day, so you'll be alone most of the day." He said, and Sasuke sighed. It never was something exciting happening. Either it was a meeting, or a visit of some high-ranked guy that came and visited. "Which is it this time?"

"Just some meeting again about what to do now that father's giving up it all, and I have to be there. They plan on expanding some things, so, apparently, I gotta be there." Itachi sighed. He disliked this extremely much, much like Sasuke. Neither of the siblings belonged in this place, and neither did their mother, which was why she had ran away when Sasuke was 11. If it was up to the siblings, they'd run away, too, but after their father died, Itachi had to take over, and he was the only one who could. All other relatives had made it clear that Only children from Fugaku Uchiha, and his bloodline, would be able to inherit this place, and thus, since Itachi was oldest, he had to. Sasuke was kind of thankful for that, but dreaded to have to deal with Itachi being like their father.

"Sasuke." Itachi's voice snapped Sasuke back to reality for the second time. He shook his head to get his mind clear, and sighed. Itachi looked straight at him. "maybe you should spend the day outside, so you can clear your head." he suggested, and sasuke more than willingly agreed. It was unusual the teenager walked outside, so why would it be bad to start now? The teen rose from the table, and walked right out, without saying anything more, and just leaving Itachi there, thinking.


End file.
